Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 9/27/15 - 10/3/15
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. LOONEY TUNES *9/28/15 - 9am - Pests for Guests/Rabbit Hood/Go Fly a Kit/Superior Duck/Half Fare Hare/Plop Goes the Weasel *9/29/15 - 9am - Slick Chick /Soup or Sonic/Feather Dusted/Wearing of the Grin /Mouse And Garden/Touche and Go/Tweetie Pie *9/30/15 - 9am - Robot Rabbit/Big Top Bunny/Up-Standing Sitter /Dog Pounded/Boston Quackie/Barbary Coast Bunny *10/1/15 - 9am - Foxy by Proxy/Box Office Bunny/All Fowled Up/Robin Hood Daffy/Yankee Dood It/Mother Was A Rooster/Hot-Rod and Reel! *10/2/15 - 9am - Canned Feud/Too Hop To Handle/Street Cat Named Sylvester, A/Witch's Tangled Hare, A/Hare Remover/Claws in the Lease/Bonanza Bunny WABBIT *9/27/15 - 12pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot/Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit *9/27/15 - 12:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian *9/28/15 - 5pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny (PREMIERE) *9/29/15 - 5pm - For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot /Wabbit's Wild/All Belts Are Off (PREMIERE) *9/30/15 - 5pm - Wabbit's Best Friend/Annoying Ex-Boyfriend/Grim Rabbit /Wringer (PREMIERE) *10/1/15 - 5pm - White House Wabbit/Bugsbarian/Bugs vs. Snail/To Catch a Fairy (PREMIERE) *10/2/15 - 5pm - Not Lyin' Lion/Ice Ice Bunny/Bugs in the Garden/Scarecrow (PREMIERE) *10/3/15 - 12:30pm - Buddha Bugs/Now and Zen/Inside Bugs, The/Sun Valley Freeze *10/3/15 - 1pm - Bigfoot in Bed, The/World Wide Wabbit/St. Bugs and the Dragon/Leaf It Alone *10/3/15 - 1:30pm - Grim Rabbit /Wringer/For the Love of Acorns/Game is a Foot LOONEY TUNES *9/27/15 - 10:25am - Last Hungry Cat *9/27/15 - 10:30am - To Beep or Not to Beep/Yankee Dood It/Freeze Frame *9/27/15 - 2am - To Beep or Not to Beep/What Makes Daffy Duck/Freeze Frame/Last Hungry Cat/Bunny Hugged/Yankee Dood It/Broom-stick Bunny *9/28/15 - 12pm and 2am - Daffy's Inn Trouble/Hair-Raising Hare/Gopher Broke/Don't Give Up the Sheep/Drip Along Daffy/Baby Buggy Bunny/Stop, Look and Hasten *9/29/15 - 12pm and 2am - Stupor Duck/High and the Flighty/Tree Cornered Tweety/Cat's Paw/Invasion of the Bunny Snatchers/Windblown Hare/Compressed Hare *9/30/15 - 12pm and 2am - No Parking Hare/Feather Bluster/Pizza Tweety-Pie, A/Ant Pasted/Ham in a Role, A/Fool Coverage/Leghorn Swoggled *10/1/15 - 12pm and 2am - Heaven Scent/Lighter than Hare/Guided Muscle/Hyde and Go Tweet/Zipping Along/Bill of Hare/Fractured Leghorn, A *10/2/15 - 12pm and 2am - Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Feed the Kitty/Devil's Feud Cake/Fast Buck Duck/Napoleon Bunny-Part/All A-Bir-r-r-d/Mutt in a Rut *10/3/15 - 10:30am - Tweet Tweet Tweety/Zip Zip Hooray!/Now Hare This *10/3/15 - 2am - For Scentimental Reasons/Tweet Tweet Tweety/Lumber Jerks/Woolen Under Where/Zip Zip Hooray!/Out and Out Rout/Now Hare This THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *9/27/15 - 11am - Shell Game *9/27/15 - 11:30am - Year of the Duck *9/27/15 - 4pm - Rebel Without a Glove *9/27/15 - 4:30pm and 5am - Semper Lie *9/27/15 - 5:30am - Father Figures *9/28/15 - 5am - Customer Service *9/28/15 - 5:30am - Stud, the Nerd, the Average Joe, and the Saint *9/29/15 - 5am - Best Friends Redux *9/29/15 - 5:30am - It's a Handbag *9/30/15 - 5am - We're in Big Truffle *9/30/15 - 5:30am - Dear John *10/1/15 - 5am - Daffy Duck Esquire *10/1/15 - 5:30am - Spread Those Wings and Fly *10/2/15 - 5am - Black Widow *10/2/15 - 5:30am - Mrs. Porkbunny's *10/3/15 - 11am - Gossamer Is Awesomer *10/3/15 - 11:30am - Here Comes the Pig *10/3/15 - 4pm - Father Figures *10/3/15 - 4:30pm - Customer Service *10/3/15 - 5am - Gribbler's Quest *10/3/15 - 5:30am - Grand Old Duck of York THE SYLVESTER AND TWEETY MYSTERIES *9/28/15 - 9am - Chip Off The Old Castle, A *9/28/15 - 9:30am - Platinum Wheel of Fortune *9/28/15 - 2pm - Curse of De Nile/Hawaii 33 1/3 *9/28/15 - 2:30pm - Scare Up There, The/If It's Wednesday, This Must Be Holland *9/29/15 - 9am - Bull Running on Empty *9/29/15 - 9:30am - Cat Who Knew Too Much *9/29/15 - 2pm - Keep Your Pantheon/London Broiled *9/29/15 - 2:30pm - One Froggy Throat/Mush Ado About Nothing *9/30/15 - 9am - Outback Down Under *9/30/15 - 9:30am - Something Fishy Around Here *9/30/15 - 2pm - They Call Me Mr. Lincoln/Froggone It *9/30/15 - 2:30pm - Casino Evil/Happy Birthday to You *10/1/15 - 9am - Ticket to Crime, A *10/1/15 - 9:30am - Double Date *10/1/15 - 2pm - Rotha Khan/Good Bird Hunting *10/1/15 - 2:30pm - Venice, Anyone?/Fifty Karat Furball *10/2/15 - 9am - B2 Or Not B2 *10/2/15 - 9:30am - It's a Plaid, Plaid World *10/2/15 - 2pm - Son of Roswell That Ends Well/Mynah Problem *10/2/15 - 2:30pm - Whatever Happened to Shorty/Big Knight Out, A BABY LOONEY TUNES *9/27/15 - 8am - These Little Piggies Went to Market/Now Museum, Now You Don't *9/27/15 - 8:30am - Take Us Out to the Ballgame/Clues Encounters of the Tweety Kind *9/28/15 - 8am - Bully for Bugs, A/Wheel Deal *9/28/15 - 8:30am - Oh Brother, Warehouse Art Thou?/Flu the Coop *9/29/15 - 8am - Blast Off Bugs/Baby Brouhaha *9/29/15 - 8:30am - Log Cabin Fever/Mid-Autumn Night's Scream, A *9/30/15 - 8am - Are We There Yet/Save Our Cinnamon *9/30/15 - 8:30am - Lights! Camera! Tweety!/Backstage Bugs *10/1/15 - 8am - Bend it Like Petunia/He'll Be Zoomin' Round the Mountain *10/1/15 - 8:30am - Wrong!/Win, Lose or Daffy *10/2/15 - 8am - Turtle Named Mrytle, A/Oh My Darling Coyote *10/2/15 - 8:30am - Dolly Vanishes, The/Vive Le Pew, Le Skunk *10/3/15 - 8am - Stop and Smell Up The Flowers/Firehouse Frolics *10/3/15 - 8:30am - Taz In Toyland/Born To Sing NOTES TBD Category:Looney Tunes Wiki Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker